


Eleven makes a crowd

by Crescent31



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BUT EVERYTHING WILL BE OK, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Monsterkink, Multi, OVIPOSITION GOODNESS, One Shot, Oviposition, PWP, Porn Without Plot, THIS SHIP DESERVES MORE MONSTERKINK STEPHEN STRANGE, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is such a fucking bamf in this, a little bit... a tiny bit, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescent31/pseuds/Crescent31
Summary: Stephen learns that safe sex also applies to having naughty nights with inter dimensional sentient dragons.Stephen gets knocked up by a dragon with unfertilized eggs, Tony is thrown into it and helps his man out like a good lover would.





	Eleven makes a crowd

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set after my previous fic 'Give me then of those' https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926750   
> Its not a necessary read for this, But it does have a few nods to it. It includes more monster fucking so why wouldnt u read it ;D

In after thought, Stephen wondered why it ever crossed his mind this was a good idea. Ever since Stephen (and Tony’s) encounter with a rather frisky but lovable tentacle monster, Stephen acquired a.. new taste. A taste for the otherworldly. In his trips to the other planes of existence and the outer reaches of space Stephen met the most wild looking creatures. 

This dragon looking guy was really nice to him on one of his travels to another dimension. He was there on a request from a local sorcerer, who needed more man power to exterminate some low life demons. Said local sorcerer however, was a dragon. Or, a wyvern, as the other sorcerer explained himself to Stephen. Stephen expected dragons or- Wyverns. To be way bigger. This one stood only 2 meters taller than Stephen himself. He had a very intense yellow glare, his body dotted with burgundy red scales. Stephen was fucked.

Literally.

After said task was completed he ended up the night spending with his colleague master of the mystics arts, who just turned out to be a wyvern. Stephen could get used to getting speared open by a big ridged cock like this. He was pushed gently into the mattress as he was slowly made love to, the wyvern too anxious about hurting the soft fleshling under him under his sheer girth and weight.   
Stephen lost count on how many times he came that night, or how many times he was filled with copious amount of come from his scaled lover. Stephen ended up so fucked out and high on sex induced endorphins the other sorcerer had to actually portal the poor guy back to his own bed, in his own New York Sanctum.

Stephen slept for over 12 hours that night. Into the day. Until a grumpy Wong called out for his name. Ah yeah right.. He was leaving for Kamar-Taj this week. 

Stephen got up, his ass and back hurting tremendously. But oh what a great reminder of a great night. A quick shower followed to make himself at least a bit presentable to bid his friend good luck in Kamar-Taj for the coming week. Stephen filed the fact his swollen stomach hindered buttoning his jeans away as trivial.

The next day he wished he didn’t. That was most definitely a concerning amount of bloat to his body. Apparently doing it safe also counted to fucking interdimensional wizard lizards. 

He was really happy he was alone at the Sanctum.

Alone to grab every book, on every dimensional sentient creature he could find from the library. 

And by Vishanti was he hungry, and thirsty, and above all horny. What didn’t help was Tony begging for attention through private messaging. Tony who was apparently on a stressing upsate trip, trying to to yet again get their ragtag team of misfits in order. And when Tony is stressed (or anything) he tries to get Stephen riled up. Stephen had to actually change the settings of his phone at the beginnings of their escapades so it wouldn’t automatically download the plethora of dick pics and nudes the man send him.  
He was really thankful for those right now however. He craved the man, more than he normally did. Jerking it didn’t suffice after a few times anymore. His swollen stomach becoming an issue of being in his way being both scary and frustrating at this point. 

Another tome of knowledge discarded, and still no knowledge on how truly fucked he really was. 

The old way then.

Stephen scurried to the Sanctum’s bathroom, giving himself a once over in the mirror; a completely disheveled man, a deep red blush covering his face extending to his chest as he pulled his robes open to reveal the bane of his existence at the moment. Giving it a tentative rub he was slightly off put by the lack of.. life? Response? Oh no.

He closed the lid of the toilet, sat on top and inhaled. Closed his eyes. Exhaled. Resting his hands in a meditative pose on is knees he tried to relax, his astral form easing out of his body and floating down in front of himself. He did this before when showing Christine where to exactly nurse his wounds a few years ago, like this he could easily reach his ghostly hand into his abdomen to reveal-

Eggs? Three, five.. eleven of them. Eleven completely round translucent golf ball sized orbs lodged in his intestines. Empty ones at that. Stephen let out a loud sigh in relief. He was no man fit for offspring. Dragon.. human offspring. Stephen saw his mortal body shiver from the mere thought of it. Upon re-entering his body he made up a list of positives: He was not pregnant, not, in a literal sense. It’s just unfertilized eggs- What a fucking asshole that piece of shit dragon was, couldn't he at least warn him about this? 

Alright eggs, he could remove those. Or let them get removed. Would he want to put Christine trough that? Hell no. Her poor soul was tortured enough by the shenanigans of new wizard on the block Stephen Strange. 

If he waited long enough, they would come out naturally right? Right. 4 days until Wong returned. He could do this. 

Just a day later and he regretted everything. He couldn’t do this alone. His stomach had swollen further to give room for the now eleven tennis ball sized eggs inside him. He was hungrier, and thirstier, and above all- hornier- And he couldn’t even do anything about it without twisting his body in ways he simply couldn’t manage anymore. Above all that, his clothes didn’t fit either.

The cloak of levitation refused to get near him. Hovering cluelessly a few metres away from him at all times. Scared obviously, Stephen must look like a horror show at this state. Even despite that, the cloak kept floating in his vicinity. It was oddly comforting at this point.

His phone buzzed, a text from Tony judging by the instrumental strum of a guitar from an AC/DC song.  
Iron daddy: Hey Steph~ ur oddly silent. Thought you had the place just to you this week ;)

Dr. Witch: My apologies Tony and yes I do- What is this horrible user name.

Iron daddy: I made them more appropriate. But hey, Im back in town baby~ All suited up and flying over to your place right now.

Oh no.

Iron daddy: You enjoyed the pictures I send you this morning?~ Prepared myself so good for you baby <3

Stephen scrolled up, a dozen of pictures loading in with Tony in various positions fucking himself on his own fingers. Making lewd faces to the camera and- he totally let his suit in sentry mode make those pictures didn’t he. Damn him.

God was he horny. He wanted him so bad. Shit. Tony was open minded right? He took being fucked by a tentacle fucking machine pretty good.. 

Dr. Witch: I.. have to warn you. What you are going to see is not for the weak minded.

Silence, the messaging app showed Tony had at least read that.

Iron daddy: What did you do?

Dr. Witch: I will explain you when you are here. Its easier.

 

It wasn’t easier.

 

Tony walked into an empty Sanctum, calling out for him. The cloak fetching the still ironed up man up the stairs and into the bedroom. Tony’s smile faltered as soon as he entered the room, the cloak following him. The iron suit opened up as Tony walked out, jaw open in silent horror as he removed his sunglasses. The suit in sentry mode, Tony and the cloak stood at the foot of Stephen’s bed in silence.   
Stephen who covered his embarrassed flushed face with his arm. He himself lying on the covers pretty much naked but his robes hanging around his shoulders, bloated stomach full on display as well as, his hard erection jutting up into it.

“What did you do.” Tony managed in a soft voice. 

“Learned to have safe sex with interdimensional sentient dragons.”

Tony had no answer, he walked around the bed and sat down next to him. Pulling his arm from his face. Stephen bit his lip, eyes dark with lust looking up at his billionaire, “Get everything nasty you want to say about this out of your system now… I need your help Tony- please I beg you--”

“M-my help?” Tony was absentmindedly massaging the hand he took from Stephen in his own. “How?”

Stephen’s heart broke hearing Tony speak with such a worried small voice. 

“It’s just eggs- unfertilized- I- I should be able to.. do it naturally but- please don’t leave me.”

“Eggs.” 

Stephen nodded, squeezing Tony’s hand in his. 

“Eleven.” he added.

Tony brought Stephen’s hand to his face, running his lips over the scarred digits as he thought in silence. Looking everywhere but Stephen. At a certain point he frowned as if he made a decision, waving at his suit, “Get some water, in a bottle preferably. Bring some easy food from the kitchen too. Oh and bring towels… All of them”

“Most certainly boss.” Friday answered from the suit, walking away. The cloak following her.

Tony cautiously looked over Stephen’s form. Sighing, “I knew from the moment that tentacle mishap happened you were going to explore this. Kinky asshole.” he gave Stephen a weak smile.

“Fuck you too.” 

There was no venom in his retort.

“You sure look ready to fuck, you are as hard as rock- goddamn-” Tony said as he let of Stephens hand to cautiously wrap it around Stephen’s erect prick. The stomach was still too scary for him to consider laying hands on. As soon Tony gave him an experimental squeeze Stephen moaned like a touch starved whore, shocking both of them. 

“Tony please-”

“Alright- alright! W-what do you need?!” Tony panicked.

“Y-you dumb ass!” He really tried to be nice about it.

Tony managed to ignore that and started to stroke Stephen experimentally. Stephen was sure there was something about the whole ordeal in his body drugging him. A mere hand-job felt like mind boggling sex making him cum in just a minute. Both impressed, Stephen too fogged and clouded in his mind to comment on it.   
Tony gently pushed the mound that is Stephen’s stomach, wiping the cum away. 

And by god that felt divine. Stephen wriggled and whined under the administrations, pushing his stomach up in Tony’s hand. Tony the poor man, he catched on soon enough by hearing Stephen’s delighted sounds and pushed his other hand to his bloated stomach as well. Slowly adding more force and pressure behind his massage as Stephen moaned and begged for more. They both came to a halt when the massage dislodged some of the eggs inside him, Stephen crying out in a mix of pain and pleasure.

“Please tell me I didn’t fuck up-” Tony squeaked.

“I-I think.. its ah- it’s helping them down-”

Tony couldn’t help but scrunch up his nose in disgust. Probably just now fully realizing what was happening. He took a deep breath and scooted between Stephen’s legs. Parting them as he looked down at his hole. 

“Are you uh.. prepared?” He asked.

Stephen shook his head, shifting uncomfortably. 

Tony bend over to the bedside table to rummage for the lube. Friday and the cloak of levitation returning with the asked goods. Stephen grabbed the water bottle from the suit’s hold as he chugged the entirety of it down. Tony moving Stephen around to cover the sheets under him with towels. Getting rid of his own blazer leaving him in just jeans and a shirt, he threw another towel over his shoulder and bend over his boyfriend. Leaning down and kissing him as he let some of his body weight rest on top of Stephen’s swollen stomach.   
Stephen moaned into the kiss, hands clutching in Tony’s hair as he desperately tried to return the kiss. Tony couldn’t help but notice Stephen bucking sensitive stomach up into him.

“Look.” Tony began. “I am totally weirded out, and we are gonna have a talk later about this. But if enjoying this ordeal makes this easier for all of us.. Please.. give in to it..” A chaste peck to overheated lips, “Please don’t hold back enjoying whatever this is just for me.”

Stephen could cry. He didn’t deserve this man. So he cried a little, biting his lip in shame and nodding back in reply.

 

Tony sat back and gave Stephen a pat on the hip. Waving back behind him, Friday and the cloak immediately took their leave.

“You ready baby?” Tony asked, wetting his fingers with lube.

Stephen nodded, fisting the sheets. His cock already dripping and hard again.

Tony ignore it, rubbing his fingers around Stephens hole. Stephen who whined and pushed against them almost immediately, body completely moving on its own accord by now. Tony took the urgency to hard, moving his pointer in to the knuckle in one slick slide. Feeling around his insides and stroking the walls. He could at least make the effort of getting him looser enjoyable as well.

And boy did Stephen seem to enjoy it. Moaning and raining praise, Tony’s name a mantra as soon as a second finger was added. Tony going as fast as to open him up, scissoring his fingers whilst pumping them in and out. At three fingers Stephen begged Tony for a hand on his stomach. So he did, pushing and massaging the mound and- oh?

Tony felt something pushing back against his fingers, upon slowly retracting them Stephen’s ass made way for a perfectly round translucent orb. It happened surprisingly effortlessly, the first egg falling into the towel accompanied with a great amount of slick.  
Stephen heaved in exertion beneath him as Tony carefully took the egg in his hand, observing it with equal parts horror and genuine interest. Stephen looked up at it with the shared expression. The egg almost looked indistinguishable from those glass orbs ‘psychics’ use to create an illusion of magic.

Tony carefully put it back onto the towel. Hovering back over Stephen to peck him on the lips. “Hurt?”

Stephen shook his head whimpering as Tony fingered his loose hole, “Ready for the next one?” 

Stephen nodded while Tony sat back, moving the swell of Stephen’s stomach with one hand and fingering him with the other. The next three eggs pushing out with as less effort as the first. Stephen’s cock oozing precum whilst his body gave way to the intruding objects leaving him. Tony being a total champ through it all, praising Stephen, massaging his stomach, clenching hole and legs. At one point Tony even bent down to press a cautious kiss to said stomach, making Stephen cry out in approval. His stomach not only filled with eggs but also butterflies it seemed.

The next two required more coaching from both Tony’s hands and Stephen pushing himself. By the sounds Stephen was making, Tony was pretty sure Stephen was at least still enjoying it.

Six eggs laid in between Tony and Stephen at this point. The swell to Stephen’s stomach having reduced tremendously. Stephen shifted a little under his new regained move ability, looking down between his legs at Tony, still dutifully fingering and adding lube whilst coaching Stephen’s body to push the remaining eggs out. Stephen bit his lip whimpering, his heart clenching. Tony was a godsend.

He noticed Stephen staring, looking up to meet his gaze and giving him an apologetic smile in return. Still horribly aware of the oddity between them happening right now, “You are doing so good baby, just five more.”

The next three took more effort, a lot more effort. The eggs where much further up his system and needed time and a lot of helping hand to get pushed out. Stephen’s moans and whimpers started to sound more desperate as well.

Just two remaining.

“P-please Tony- Fuck me-”

“I’m-” Tony looked up in horror. “No I- What?!”

“They’ll move just.. please fuck me- Tony I beg you-”

“What if I hurt you-”

Stephen looked at Tony as if he would die without it. So Tony shook his head as he sat back, unzipping his pants. He couldn’t deny this man anything in this state could he?

He lubed up his cock with the slick from Stephen’s body, the last bit of lube by now depleted from all the precautions Tony took keeping his man slippery and loose. Giving himself a few strokes for good measure before sliding in one go. 

“My god- Stephen-” Tony moaned. “You are burning up down there-”

Stephens mouth was open in a soundless cry, squeezing Tony’s arms in a death grip as he slowly started moving. Cock rubbing deliciously trough his overly abused body.

“D-did quite a number on you?- Didn-t ah! Expect you to be hard--” 

Tony stopped moving, blushing in shame. 

“Look- you all open and desperate. Begging me for touch and my cock- I can’t not at least be a little excited.” 

“Move please..”

“Yes princess-” 

So he moved again, still cautious. Too scared to hurt Stephen, or to damage the last remaining eggs inside him. 

Speaking of which, that was not a prostate he was bumping into. Tony slowly pulled himself out, to much chagrin of Stephen. Who begged him in slurred words to put it back in. His words stuck in his throat as the second to last egg got pushed out of his body. Growing impatient, Tony immediately pushed back in afterwards, groaning at the new slick surrounding his loose abused hole. 

 

“God you are so hot and wet, fuck-” Tony babbled. Taking Stephen’s cock in hand and god. Everything was a mess, cum, slick, lube. Everything was a wet delicious easy slide. Tony fucking Stephen to another orgasm, his hole clenching weakly around Tony’s prick. Tony who leaned down to kiss the exhausted love drunk sorcerer as he made shallow thrusts chasing his pleasure. Adding his cum to the mess that is Stephen Strange in his current state of being.

Tony tried to keep his composure trough his orgasm high, trying not to collapse. One more, then they could rest. 

Tony moved back between Stephen’s thighs, Stephen who just lied there motionless with a doped out grin plastered on his face. Good, no pain then. He inspected his lover’s hole, clenching around nothing, his cum oozing out. Goddamn what a picture. And, oh? Tony cautiously moved two fingers in, prodding around and yes- the last egg bumping against his fingers. He pulled them out, the last egg sliding out into the batch on the soaked towels between them. Tony rubbed and massaged Stephen’s thighs, trying to move the log of a man onto his side. Stephen who winced, but got the idea. Slowly rolling onto his side.

“Feel filthy..”

“Drink and sleep first for me baby?” Tony offered, moving off the bed and cleaning his hands and crotch with the towel from around his neck. Tugging himself back into his pants and walking up to the empty water bottle, grabbing it and leaving the room to refill it.

Stephen looked down at the eggs now lying at his feet. His stomach still slightly swollen from being stretched so far, but that should recede soon enough. Tony returned before he could even think about reaching towards the objects previously inside him. Friday still operating the Iron Man suit in sentry mode and the Cloak of Levitation followed Tony obediently like lost dogs. Stephen couldn’t help but laugh internally at the silliness of this all.

Stephen didn’t remember downing another bottle of water before passing out in Tony’s arms.

 

Stephen woke up in pain. God, everything hurt. He even sported a splitting headache. Tony, the absolute knight in shining armor noticed. Fetching him painkillers and more water.

His knight in shining armor.

“I’m sorry..” Stephen croaked. Voice absolutely ruined by overuse.

“You should tell your body that, I had a good fuck before you passed out.” 

Tony grimaced at his own tone. “Sorry I, God Stephen what did you do to yourself..”

“I did not expect, getting egg pregnant from..”

“Fucking demon dragons, yeah yeah. I’ll be honest with you Belle, I am a little bit offended by you seeking out a night with Smaug.”

“Stop with the names..” Stephen was not ready for all the implications of being called Belle and having fucked a wyvern that indeed looked a little like that dragon from the Hobbit… “You are enough for me Anthony I just-”

“I’m not surprised. We just fuck, I guess. I don’t know why I bring this up- forget it.” Tony bit on the inside of his cheek, looking everywhere but Stephen. 

“I want to be yours.” Stephen blurted out, goddamnit he was still foggy.

“But, I don’t want to- if you want to continue doing this I don’t want to stop you from doing that just- do it safe?”

“Come watch me?” 

Tony let out a noise like he was not ready for this. He wasn’t. Ohno, Stephen you idiot.

Friday and the cloak left the room as if on cue.

“You want us to be a thing?” Tony evaded that point of discussion, filed for the future. Perhaps.

Stephen nodded, reaching for Tony- wait. Looking down at his legs. No eggs.

“I moved them to a safe place. they are safe in one of em glass cabinets in your museum. Your cloak was very pushy about it.” Tony moved to lay next to Stephen, scooping him up in his arms and kissing him breathless. “I want to be yours too, by the way. Monster fetish and all, if that wasn’t clear by now.”

Stephen nodded, smiling as he nuzzled himself into the space between his neck and shoulder, “Thank you.”

Tony snorted softly, pulling the sheets up over them. “Sure thing Belle, I love you even though I don’t make a good beast.”

“That could be arranged..” That was a joke somewhere.

“Stephen no.”

**Author's Note:**

> Still unbeta'd. My friend is soon at it and errors will be worked out. Starting to feel really confident with every fic I write, yay?


End file.
